This invention relates to the barbecues in which the grill grid is rotatable and components for such barbecues.
A barbecue generally consists of a device in which food to be cooked, usually meat, is held over a bed of burning fuel such as charcoal, the food being supported by a grid. The grid is frequently circular and mounted horizontally. Barbecues are frequently made portable and self-contained to facilitate use in the open air, particularly for garden parties, picnics and the like.
It is normally very difficult to have the fuel burning so evenly in the barbecue that there results an even distribution of heat to the food placed on the grill grid of the barbecue. Uneven burning frequently results in local hot spots which can burn the food. It is known that the food can be prevented from burning in those places which are especially close to the hot spots of the fuel, by rotating the grid and, therefore, distributing the heat evenly for the food. The simplest way to achieve this goal is to construct the grill to be rotatable and to rotate it manually. However, this generally requires continuous attendance of the barbecue by the cook.